Love At First Sight
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: COMPLETED Another CosmoWanda fic. The full summary's inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, just the characters you don't recognize

**Author's Note:** I'm ba-aack! And this time, not with that sequel i mentioned, but with my own version of how Cosmo and Wanda came to be. There's more about that in the summary. You'll see some scenes here that might be familiar if you read New Girl (and we'd all better pray this one goes better than that garabge!), except with a little tweeking involved. Now, on with the summary!

**Summary: **Cosmo and Wanda seemed like the perfect couple, until Wandissimo found out about them! What happens when Wanda's jealous ex does everything in his power to eliminate the green-haired fairy from her life?

**Chapter One - Swirly Pink Angel/Messy Green Hair**

I was staring out of my window absentmindedly when I first saw her and her swirly pink hair. She was walking with two other girls, but I barely noticed them. All I saw was her. She made me feel tingly all over. I wished I knew her name…

"Cosmo?" my friend, Venus, asked from across my bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I turned around. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sort of…sick."

I felt kind of sick, but it was different from the runny-nose kind. I wasn't sure what kind it was. All I knew was that it was the swirly pink haired girl's fault.

"Anyway," Venus said, "Donna's cousin is coming up on the night of our senior prom. I thought we could go out to eat with her afterwards. She really wants to meet you, you know."

"You told her about me?" I asked in amazement. I didn't think I was important enough to be told about.

"Of course!" Venus said to me. "We've been best friends for, like, ever!"

That was true. Venus's family moved next door to mine right after I was born. We were always playing together. When she made friends that were girls, like Donna and Summer, they were my friends, too. And those were the only girls Mamma ever let play with me. She really doesn't like other girls much.

"So, how's it sound?"

"How does what sound?"

Venus laughed. She never got mad at me, she just laughed whenever I said something stupid. "I was saying how you, me, Donna, Summer, and Athena, Donna's cousin, can go out to eat after the prom. You know, as a group of friends."

"How can I go to the prom," I asked, "if I don't have a date?"

"Who cares?" Venus asked. She never liked dating. "I'm sure Donna, Summer, and I can share you all night."

I really wanted to dance with that pink-haired girl, but she probably had a date already. She probably didn't even go to my school. Besides, Venus was joking anyway. I could tell by the way her eyes lit up. Her eyes always light up when she's joking. She says she doesn't know why.

"Yeah," I answered, "I guess that sounds like fun."

"Great!" Venus said. "The girls and I are going dress shopping tomorrow. You can come if you want. There's probably some nice bow ties there."

"Okay," I answered happily. I loved being with Venus and her friends. They're always really nice to me and we usually have fun together. And I did need something to wear if I was going to the prom as a popular girl's friend.

Venus is the second most popular girl at our school. The Tooth Fairy is first, but I don't pay enough attention to know who's third. Anyways, everyone knew we're friends, but no one liked it. That's why Luther only beat me up when Venus, Summer, and Donna weren't around.

"Great again!" Venus said. "Just make sure you let your mother know where you're going to be before we pick you up. Is noon okay?"

"Sure," I answered.

Venus looked me over. "You still look sick, Cosmo."

That was because I was still thinking about that pink haired girl. No, she wasn't a girl. She wasn't even a fairy; she was an angel.

I was still thinking about the angel the next day at the mall with my friends. We'd been there for two hours. I had already found my bow tie, but Summer still needed her dress, so while Venus helped her out, me and Donna stood by the mirrors.

"What is taking you so long?" Donna asked impatiently. At least, I think that's the adjective I wanted to use…if adjective is a word. Donna had picked out her dress already. It was simple, yet fancy. It looked really nice on her.

"This dress has to be perfect!" Summer called from the dressing room.

Venus flew out into the room Donna and I were in with a reject dress in her arms. "We only get one senior prom, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Donna mumbled. "I'm starving!"

"Me, too!" I agreed. I hadn't eaten since early that morning.

"You two can go to the food court if you want," Venus said to us. "We don't care."

"I'm all for that plan!" Donna said. The two of us poofed to the food court.

"So," I asked her when we got there. "What do you want?"

"We could just split some fries."

"Sounds good to me!" I answered. At that point I would have eaten a hubcap.

"All right," Donna said. "I'll order, you grab a table, 'kay?"

I nodded and looked around. The small room was considerably empty—I really wonder what that five-syllable word means—except for a bunch of nerds and Wandissimo, Fairy World's most liked teenager. It was weird that he didn't have a girl at his side.

I took a seat in view of Wandissimo's. I didn't mean to, it just happened, although I'm glad it did.

The door to the girls' bathroom swung open and out walked…the pink haired angel! I couldn't take my eyes off her as she flew. She went towards the exit. "Please," I whispered, "don't leave!"

She made a turn and headed straight towards…Wandissimo!

"Ah, my swirly haired love," he said, "you have returned!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Wandissimo!" her wonderful voice called out. "I only went to the bathroom!"

"To you, it may have been four point seven minutes," he answered, "but to me, it was a lifetime. I love you."

From that moment on, I hated Wandissimo, but I never knew why at first. Maybe because his last sentence was ringing in my ear for the rest of the afternoon.

Donna came back with the french fries and sat down across from me. "Are you all right?" she asked in a scared voice.

I could imagine why. I felt my face turn red with anger, so I must have looked as mad as I felt. "Yeah," I said, trying to shake it off. "I'm fine."

Donna raised her left eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Cosmo."

I kept staring at the angel and Wandissimo. He looked really happy, but she didn't. She looked bored, as if she didn't want to be there.

I must have been staring for a long time, longer than I thought, because Donna waved her hand in front of my face and said, "Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?"

"What are you staring at?' she asked and turned around. "Hey, there's Wanda and Wandissimo!"

Wanda…

Donna flew over to say hello, leaving me to sit there and watch. Gosh, she was beautiful! I knew right then and there that I wanted to marry that girl.

What was that called?

Oh, right, love.

I definitely loved Wanda!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Oh, come on, Wanda!" my best friend Daisy said to me. "He's the sexiest fairy in all of Fairy World! What's so bad about going to the prom with him!"

Luna, Daisy's sister, added, "You're supposed to go with your boyfriend, stupid!"

"I know," I answered, "but…oh, I don't know, there's no spark between us anymore."

Luna nodded like she understood—and she probably did—but Daisy snorted and said, "Who cares? He's HOT, Wanda!"

"Grow up!" Luna shouted to her sister.

"I'm grown up enough to know the difference between hot and ugly!"

I laughed. Daisy and Luna's fights are usually over pointless things like that.

Now, back to Wandissimo.

Back when we first started dating, I had looked at Wandissimo the same way Daisy did; a really hot guy with a sexy accent. Now, it's been nine months since we'd dated, the whole school year, and I saw he was an obsessive freak who wouldn't let me leave his side. Thank goodness he had to work that day, or else I'd be suffering through another trip to the movies or the mall. Sometimes he'd make me go to the Pointy Crown, or he'd use his breaks at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa to give me a massage. When you're suffering with Wandissimo, you're never bored.

I couldn't break up with him, though. I tried that once, and it didn't work. All that happened was begging and crying. It was sickening. I had to stop it.

"So," Daisy asked, still glaring at her sister, "do you want to come to Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker with us tomorrow, Wanda? My uncle can get us in free!"

I sighed disappointedly. "I can't. Wandissimo is taking me to the mall."

Luna frowned. "You can't break it off?"

I shook my head. I did need a prom dress, since it was only two days away. And besides that, Daisy _was _right…Wandissimo wasn't so unfortunate in the looks department.

I did realize the next afternoon that he was really bad when it came to compliments. Every single dress I tried on made me look awful. "Don't make it so simple, you're pretty enough as you are." And then, I went simpler, he said, "The simplicity of that dress makes you look less fortunate than you actually are." It was extremely frustrating.

I finally found a dress that I liked, and even if Wandissimo didn't, I bought it. He decided he was hungry, so we went to the food court.

I really hate the food court. Everything there is extremely fattening and greasy.

"_Mi amor_," Wandissimo said to me, "what can I end your hunger with?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not hungry, Wandissimo. Just get me an iced tea, I'll be in the bathroom."

Wandissimo tried to kiss my hand, but I pulled away and sped off in the direction of the girls' room. I tried to figure out how long I could hide in there before Wandissimo noticed I wasn't planning on coming back. Beneath his long hair was the bran of an ocelot, so I figured I had a good ten minutes before he went looking for me. Maybe he'd be gone by the time I got out.

After five minutes, I started to feel guilty. I poofed up a window on the door that looked out into the food court. Wandissimo had just sat down with his food and my drink, and I saw Donna, my neighbor and good friend, walk in with some green-haired Fairy. I wondered what she was doing with him. Donna had a boyfriend, but he was part of the exchange program that let Wandissimo spend his senior year at our school. I guess he was just a friend. I'll tell you one thing; he looked about twelve times better than Wandissimo ever could!

After a few more minutes of debating, I decided that if Wandissimo got too annoying, I could "just notice" that Donna was in the food court and go make a conversation. So I flew out of the bathroom.

As soon as I sat down across from my boyfriend, he said to me, "Ah, my swirly haired love, you have returned!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Wandissimo!" I yelled "I only went to the bathroom!"

"To you, it may have been four point seven minutes," he answered, "but to me, it was a lifetime. I love you."

Oh, sure he did!

"Wandissimo," I started to say, "I really—"

"Oh, I cannot wait until the prom tomorrow! We will dance all night." He moved his eyebrows up and down. It was extremely sexy, but make me want to puke.

"I will pick you up at seven, my sweet, and then we will begin out magical evening."

"We're Fairies, Wandissimo," I said. "Every night is magical in some way."

"This is not what I meant," he said, twirling the ring he had on his finger. His old girlfriend had given it to him.

"Hey, Wanda!" Donna said, thankfully flying up to our table to stop Wandissimo from talking anymore.

"Oh, hi, Donna!" I said almost too energetically. Luckily, Wandissimo didn't notice.

My angry boyfriend looked at the clock on the wall. "I must leave now, Wanda. My shift begins now."

With that he poofed off.

Donna sighed and sat in his spot. "I'd give anything for a guy like that!"

"But," I said, "you already have Benny. And that guy over there."

Donna looked over and laughed. "Oh, him! That's just Cosmo. He's Venus's friend. We got tired of Summer being picky, so we came here."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. I caught myself staring over at Cosmo. He was looking at me, too, but he turned away when he noticed I was looking back. Cosmo was a really great name. Anyone names after stars is great already. But that messy green hair was even better.

"Wanda?" Donna asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at Cosmo.

Donna looked over where I was looking. "Jeez, he isn't that intriguing!"

_Au contraire! _He was amazing! Now _that _was the kind of guy you wanted to spend your night dancing with.

Donna looked from me to Cosmo, who was staring at me again. "I knew something was up! You two like each other, don't you?"

"What?" I asked in amazement. "No, we haven't even met! I just think he's kind of, you know, hot."

Donna gave a sly smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **My name is not in the credits on The Fairly Odd Parents, therefor I do not own it, do a voice-over, or draw the characters for the show**  
**

**Author's Note: ** Wow, I actually got good reviews! My self esteem is completely boosted. This chapter isn't as long as the first, nor is it as good as my reviewers said it was, but I try. Here you go!

**Chapter Two - Yes, But No/** **Crazy Idea**

The next night, I was sitting in the living room in my itchy suit, waiting for Venus and her friends to come to take us to our prom. Mamma was in the room with me telling me a lot of stuff I had to do.

"Now, I trust those friends of yours; but if something happens, try to contact me, please. At the school, promise me you'll only dance with the girls you're with. Is that other girl going to be with you…Alexandra, was it?"

"Athena," I corrected. Donna had told me everything about her. You can tell she really likes her family. "And she's only gonna be at the diner with us."

"Well, when you get to that diner, Cosmo, just…be careful. If what happened to your father happens to you, I'll—"

"I know Mamma!" I hated it when people mentioned Dad. I really loved my father, until that fly incident ruined everything.

We heard the horn in the car horn honk. Venus, Donna, and Summer were there.

"Okay, my little Cosmo-lolo," Mamma said as she hugged me goodbye. "Have fun tonight."

"I will," I said, as I poofed myself into the car, next to Donna in the backseat

"You're getting better at poofing yourself," Summer said to me, "huh, Cossie?"

Summer is the only person I know, besides Mamma, who has a nickname for me. I really don't like it, but she was the best at getting Luther to leave me alone, so I never said anything.

"Yeah," Venus said, "The last time you tried, you ended up in Switzerland!" We all laughed. I had to admit, it was pretty funny,

"Speaking of which, does anyone know why we're driving when we have perfectly good wands?" Donna asked.

"_Everyone _is poofing there," Summer answered. "Think of the statement we'd make!"

Venus rolled her eyes and Summer drove off. The girls talked about their dresses, asking me a question every now and then. I couldn't really answer them since I was thinking about Wanda all night. Who cares what my mamma wanted? If that angel was there, I was gonna dance with her.

The school gym looked amazing that night. It was full of balloons and crinkly paper. It was crowded, too.

"Apparently we aren't the first people here," Venus said, looking around.

Summer looked over at Donna. "Do you wanna make fun of the dateless nerds by the punch bowl?"

"Of course!" Donna said. The two of them flew off. Venus pulled me aside into the empty space in the corner.

"Cosmo," she said to me, "Donna told me about you seeing Wanda in the food court yesterday. I know her pretty well, so I can set you two up if you want."

I screamed out, "Yes!" but I knew Muscles McGoo would be upset, so I added, "But, she's dating Wandissimo."

"She is?" Venus asked in a surprised voice. I was surprised, too. Venus usually knows who people are dating. Her face changed into a smile. "Well…I guess there's always when she's single."

I wanted to tell Venus that it would never happen, that Wandissimo loved Wanda, too, but it hurt too much.

The song changed to a fast one, so Venus grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, let's dance!"

"But," I said as my best friend pulled me on the dance floor, "I don't know how."

"Fast songs aren't that hard," Venus said.

With Venus teaching me a few steps, I had a really great time! Since she was so popular, a lot of her friends came up and joined us. They were all really nice to me, and I even got a slow-dancing lesson from the Tooth Fairy!

Venus and I joined Donna and Summer, who were still by the punch, when another fast song started playing. All that dancing made us thirsty!

"Hey, everyone!" Venus said. Donna and Summer said hello back.

"So, Bachelor Number One," Summer said, "how's Toothy doing tonight?"

I smiled. The Tooth Fairy was REALLY pretty, and I did enjoy myself, but she wasn't an angel.

"You guys are lucky you had such a good time." Donna added. "This blows!"

While Summer and Venus talked about how great the punch was, Donna asked me, "Did you see Wanda at all tonight?"

"I wish," I said, then hopefully added, "Did you?"

Donna shook her head. "I have something to tell you, Cosmo."

"What?" I asked. Her voice sounded weird. I didn't like that.

"I found out that Wanda didn't think it was working out with her and Wandissimo, and when I saw him the other day I kind of let it slip that she wanted to break up with him, and he freaked out and told me he was going to—"

I would have let Donna finish, but I saw Wanda and Wandissimo heading outside. Wanda didn't look happy, so maybe she was going to break up with him! If she was, I was going to be the one to date her next! So I flew out the doors.

"Cosmo!" Donna called after me, but I didn't listen. I had to find Wanda and Wandissimo, so I fought my way through the crowd. By the time I got outside, I couldn't see them anywhere.

Donna and Venus caught up with me when I was searching. "Cosmo," Donna said, "What are you doing?"

"I think Wanda and Wandissimo just broke up!" I said, then continued looking. Where could they be?

"No, Cosmo," Venus said, trying to follow me. "Donna just told me that—"

I never heard Venus, because I saw Wanda and Wandissimo…and Wandissimo had a ring in his hand! He bent down on his knee…and that was all I wanted to see.

I was so angry I forgot the girls following me, so when I turned back around I started flying really fast and ran into Donna and we both fell. "Cosmo!" she yelled angrily, trying to get up. "What was that for?"

"I…Wandissimo…they…"

Venus looked over to Wanda and Wandissimo. "Uh, Donna?"  
"Yeah?"

"I think he meant it."

I had no clue what they were talking about, but I was too upset to figure it out. All I could think about was Muscles McGoo asking Wanda to marry him, Wanda saying yes, and then the two of them having a great life together.

Donna's eyes turned sad when she looked at me. "Athena is probably waiting for us at the diner."

"Yeah," Venus said. "I'll go get Summer and we'll meet you there."

"All right," Donna said. She poofed us both to the diner.

* * *

I'd been sitting in the Pointy Crown for twenty minutes, waiting for Wandissimo to come out of the bathroom so we could go to the prom. I knew it'd just be me and him most of the night, but at least I'd get out of this extremely boring restaurant and go have some fun. I knew Luna and Daisy would be able to get me out of Wandissimo's arms for at least a few minutes anyway. 

My mind wandered back to the day before at the mall when I saw Cosmo. I would have much rather been to the prom with him, but I was stuck with that conceited jerk all night. Anyone who was friends with Donna must have been a fun fairy to be around. And he looked _so _much better than Wandissimo, almost like the Greek Gods my grandparents would talk about.

When Wandissimo finally came out, every girl in the place dropped to the ground, completely hypnotized by his body. I even had to admit he looked good, even if that green haired fairy I saw the day before looked better.

Wandissimo flew by my side. "Are you ready to leave, my sweet, and spend the night with my amazing chest?"

"Yes," I said dully. We poofed straight to the prom from the restaurant and he yanked me right out onto the dance floor.

We danced for what felt like hours. I did enjoy myself a bit, since Wandissimo was an excellent dancer. We danced fast, slow, with friends, without…all in all, it was extremely thirsty work.

The band had to take an intermission, so Wandissimo went to the snack table to get us some punch. My eyes scanned the crowd so I can see who was with who. I saw Luna and Binky together, which made me smile. Binky really liked Luna since the two met in elementary school. Daisy was with a group of her sport-playing guy friends stuffing her face with pretzels. Isn't it strange how some people are the exact opposite of their names? Oh, right, human names are different…never mind.

I saw Summer, a good friend of mine a few years back, with Venus, another good friend of mine, hanging around Cosmo. He was right next to The Tooth Fairy. Somehow I was able to hear some of their conversation.

"Great dancer…had fun…see you again…"

For some reason I got extremely jealous. "That no good dirty rotten—"

"Wanda, _mi amor_," Wandissimo said to me, "Come with me outside. I need to talk to you."

I nodded and flew out. I looked over by the Tooth Fairy again, but Cosmo was no where near her.

Outside, Wandissimo and I flew over to a nearby bench to sit down. "Wanda," he said to me, "our schooling is almost over. What do you want to do with your life?"

"Oh, I don't know, Wandissimo," I answered truthfully. "I guess maybe go to college, become a godparent, maybe get married."

"How would you like to skip those last two?"

Oh, no! There was no way in any universe that he would come up with the insane idea that I was going to—

"Wanda, my swirly haired love, will you be mine for all of eternity?"

"No!" I snapped, and angrily flew off. How could he possibly think I loved him! All he saw in me was my hair. He didn't know me; he didn't even try to know me! I was just like some stupid coat he wanted to show off to his little buddies.

As I angry as I was, I couldn't help feeling sorry for the stupid little fairy. He obviously cared about me a little bit. It must have torn his heart in half. I mean, he did spend a lot of his time with me, and for Christmas one year, he gave me an extremely gorgeous diamond bracelet. Yes, fairies celebrate Christmas even when we aren't on earth. Donna's grandfather had been a godparent to one of the girls way back in those times. But, before we get completely off track…

I knew Wandissimo was going to end up miserable, and probably try to find a way to get me back, which would never end successfully because I can't stand him. So he'd be devastated, and live a life in complete misery.

"Well, good!" I said aloud to myself as I burned the diamond bracelet with the help of my wand. "For those nine months, I could have had fun, instead of surrendering to a stupid set of abs. I could have been dating…Cosmo."

Now that was a nice thought! Cosmo seemed like a sweet fairy, easy to talk to, able to see a real person instead of just the outside. Maybe I would try to talk to him at our graduation ceremony.

I suddenly found myself I in front of what looked like a really nice diner. I was still awfully thirsty, so I poofed myself inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Fairly Odd Parents is not mine. If it was, I'd be working on new episode ideas right now, and not posting another crappy installment to this story

**Author's Notes: **The reviews I've gotten have completely blown me away! I really don't think this was that great, but you guys do! Trixie21 - I can assure you that isn't the only typo you'll catch! And to the person who told me Cosmo was out of character, yes, I know, and I'm trying harder than heck to work on that. He and Wandissimo were really hard for me to write for. Well, Enough with the author's note and on witht he story!

**Chapter Three - It Gets Better and Better**/**Testing**

As bad as my night was going, there was must have been enough room for more bad stuff, because Athena was a real jerk! She was popular like Venus, but she wasn't nice and funny. She was stuck-up and rude.

You could tell Venus hated her right off the bat. When she asked Athena what she thought of the new movie that came out a few days ago, her answer was, "It was okay, but I'd expect a hick like you to enjoy it more."

Summer and I looked at each other. We knew this wasn't going to end well.

"And what do you mean by hick?" Venus said through her teeth. She scares me when she does that.

"Well, for one thing, you're outfit is totally last season," Athena answered. "And blue hair is way too retro. I dyed mine blood red a _long _time ago."

Venus cares a lot about her clothes and stuff, and almost every boy I've seen before talks about how great she looks. Getting comments like that is what gives Venus her hyper personality. If you said anything bad about it, it wasn't good.

"Oh, you little—"

"Veens!' Summer shouted and turned the magic off of her wand. "Just let it go, hun, you look great."

Through her teeth again, she said to Summer, "I don't think I can handle a whole night of her."

A waiter came up and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll take a soda," Summer answered.

"Make that two," Venus added, trying to smile and be nice. Then she turned to me like she was going to ask if I wanted to be the third one on the list. I shook my head since I wasn't really in the mood for anything. Who would be after a night like mine?

"I'll have an iced tea." Donna said. She gently put her hand on my shoulder. "It's all right," she whispered to me. "She didn't love him anyway."

My over-active imagination beat Donna's logic, so I still couldn't feel happy at all.

"And you, miss?" the waiter asked Athena. She ordered bottled water.

The conversation between Venus and Athena didn't go well at all. I felt really bad for Donna and Summer. They each ad to control one of them. Me? I just sat there, completely bummed. If only I could have been Wandissimo. Then maybe I could—

"Wanda!" I heard Donna yell. I turned around and there she was; my swirly pink angel! I almost jumped up and flew to her, but Venus put her hand on my knee to keep me where I was.

My mind was racing as Wanda moved over to our table. I was so glad she was friends with Donna!

"…and this is our friend, Cosmo." I missed the rest of Donna's sentence, but that was all I needed to hear.

"I think we've seen each other before," Wanda said to me.

Boy, did I!

"Uh, yeah," I answered. Then she pulled up a chair from another table and sat right next to me!

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Summer asked. "You look sort of…peeved."

"More than ever!" the angel answered. "Wandissimo had the audacity to propose to me!"

Audacity? I definitely wasn't familiar with that one! But I didn't need to know it. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't say yes to that jerk after all!

"Are you serious?" Donna and Venus asked at the same time. They were good actresses when they wanted to be.

Wanda nodded. "I told him no and left him there with his fancy ring. He wasn't worth it at all. All he saw in me was swirly pink hair and my popularity."

"Good for you, Wanda! There's plenty of better fish in the sea!" Venus said, then she closed an eye at me.

"Venus, do you have something in your—" Before I could finish, Donna poofed away my mouth. She gave it back in a few seconds.

"Do you want to be able to date her?" she whispered to me. I nodded.

"Then don't say anything stupid!"

Venus looked at us with an eyebrow raised. Donna just smiled nudged me and Venus nodded, saying she got it

The waiter came with our drinks after that. As soon as he left, a then looked at me and said to Donna, "So, where'd you pick up the moron?"

"He's not a moron!" all the other girls, even Wanda, said at the same time. That surprised me. Wanda didn't even know me and she defended me. I really _really _liked her then.

"Well, he looks like a moron," Athena defended her rude statement about me. "Only an idiot would wear that suit with that tie. And green is _so _out this year. And besides that, anyone who would befriend you hicks is clearly—"

Before Athena could say anything else, Venus grabbed Wanda's wand and shattered the water glass, causing water to fly all over the part of the table we all were sitting at. Wanda jumped back so she wouldn't ruin her dress, I think, and she ended up leaning against me. I felt shivers go up my spine. It was incredible!

Summer poofed up a rag and tossed it at me so I could wipe all the water off the table. Athena jumped up and yelled, "Donna, your tacky friend is…horrid! I'm going back to my hotel."

When she poofed off, Venus sighed in a relieved way. While she and Summer talked to Donna about Athena, Wanda moved away from me and said, "Sorry about that."

I wanted to say that it was no problem, and that I liked having her really close to me, but I couldn't find the right words to tell her, so I just said, "It's okay."

She smiled at me, and I felt my heat melt. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning…I really wish I knew more words to describe her.

* * *

As I entered the diner, I noticed Donna waving me over to the table she and a group of people were sitting at. I saw Cosmo with the crowd, so I immediately flew over.

"Well, you already know Venus and Summer," Donna said. "This is my cousin Athena, and this is our friend, Cosmo."

I wondered why Donna introduced me to Cosmo when I'd already seen him and his handsome face. The most logical reason I could come up with was that she was the only one who knew I liked him.

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. I couldn't help it. There was just something about him that made me feel so…I don't know. But I liked it a lot.

I noticed Summer was eyeing me. "Are you okay? You seem sort of…peeved."

Well, duh! I just got proposed to by the most awful fairy in all of Fairy World! When I told them, Venus smiled and said something about better fish in the sea. Boy, was right! And I was sitting next to what may have been the best.

But maybe Cosmo didn't think that about me.

No, Donna had implied that he liked me at the mall the other day. I had to figure out a way to see if that was true. While I was thinking, I noticed that other girl—whatever her name was—was staring at Cosmo in a way the said that she was about to laugh. "So, where'd you pick up the moron?"

"He is not a moron!" I screamed to my own surprise. Why was I defending him? I didn't even know him!

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Cosmo was staring at me with a look of gratitude in his eyes, as if no one had ever done that for him before. It didn't make much sense to me, since the three other girls had stood up for him, too. Should I have taken that as I sign? I didn't know. Wandissimo was my first boyfriend, and all he'd ever given me was swirly pink hair comments.

Out of the blue, Venus grabbed my wand and shattered the glass in front of that terrible girl. She was sitting right across from me, so the water cascaded over the able right towards me.

It didn't take me long to figure out that it was the perfect opportunity to find out what Cosmo really thought. I jumped back as if I didn't want to ruin my dress and ended up squished next to Cosmo, clutching on to his sleeve.

Unfortunately for me, this plan only showed me what I thought of him, because my body tingled all over. It was never like that when me and Wandissimo touched.

Donna poofed up a rag and Cosmo wiped up the water, which was my cue to loosen my hand from his suit (which he looked absolutely sunning in, by the way). While Venus, Donna, and Summer talked, me and Cosmo started up our own conversation.

"Sorry about that," I said in a quiet voice, just to see how he'd react. He stammered a bit before he told me it was all right.

"I…I saw you with The Tooth Fairy tonight," I said to him, hoping he'd tell me they weren't together.

"Oh," he answered. "She was just giving me dancing lessons. She's real pretty and stuff but…I…yeah."

He looked like he wanted to add more, but he never did. I thought it was kind of cute.

"So, are you breaking up with Wandissimo now?"

Another sign? Maybe…

"Been there, done that," I answered honestly. "He was never right for me."

Cosmo gave a sigh of relief. I was convinced; he really did like me!

Venus looked over at her best friend and smiled. Without moving her eyes away, she asked, "Hey, Wanda, the four of us were planning on going roller skating tomorrow afternoon. D'you wanna join us?"

"Sure!" I answered happily. I was hoping I'd get to spend a little more time getting to know Cosmo. And roller-skating was my favorite activity. We picked it up from the earth kids a while back. It was a nice change of pace to use my legs for once.

I noticed Cosmo's face light up after I agreed to join them. I inspected him a bit more. His eyes were amazing, his hair was even better up close, and his smile was somewhat infectious. I thought of how much more there might have been to him.

I didn't need to take my fishing rod out anytime soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. If I did, why would I even post this? I coudl just make it into and episode! DUH!

**Author's Note/Warning: **Let me just start off by saying this now - THIS IS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER! It amazes me how you thought any of this was good, but if you liked this, I'd hit the floor faster than a drunk on roller skates. Okay, done with that. I know it took me forever and a day to update, but I can explain. First, writers block had chewed my brain, spit it out, melted it, and turned it into a statue of Richard Simmons. Really, it was that bad! Then, my friend and I got into a really bad situation, and she started making things worse, and...yeah, it was hard to concetrate after that. But finally, it's here, the shortest chapter yet! You guys can put down your pitchforks now...please?

**Chapter Four - ** **Crazier Ideas/Nudging and Smiling**

I woke up the next morning ready to skate! Venus was going to stop by my house and we would fly to the roller skating place instead of poofing because we lived really close to it. I couldn't wait to get there! Wanda would be there, and we could skate together!

But, what if she didn't want to skate with me?

"Cosmo!" Mamma called from down stairs. "Venus is here!"

I grabbed my skates and flew down the stairs. I could tell Venus was trying not to laugh. Her, Donna, and Summer were the only people that knew why I wanted to come so bad.

"When are you going to be back, again?" Mamma asked. I hoped she wouldn't ask more questions. I wanted to get there!

"Around five," Venus said. "We might get something to eat when we're done, though."

"Fine, just as long as you two aren't meeting anyone there."

"Of course not," Venus said. "Just Donna and Summer."

Mamma smiled at us. That meant Venus had fooled her! She was really good at that. "Okay, have fun, Cosmo."

Outside, I told Venus what a good liar she was.

"Thanks…I think."

"Well," I said, "most people can't fool my mother."

"That's true. So I should take that as a compliment?"

"Take who as a what?" I had no clue what "compliment" meant.

Venus laughed. "Never mind."

We finally got to the skating place. Donna, Summer, and Wanda were already there. Venus and I joined them. "Hey, everyone," Venus said.

"Hi," Donna said. Smiling at Wanda, she said, "Venus, Summer, and I saw this really good-looking guy teaching a skating class."

"We did?" Summer asked. Donna nudged her and she quickly said, "Oh, yeah! _That _guy!"

I could tell Venus had a hard time trying not to laugh. "Let's go find him!"

They poofed off really fast. Why would they want to leave me there? This was supposed to be a group thing! How could they leave me alone with Wanda!

_"Wait a minute," _I thought. _"Alone with Wanda…"_

Wanda was smiling at me. "So," she asked. "Are you a good skater?"

I started to tell her that I was one of the only things I could do well, but then I thought, _"She doesn't know anything about me!"_ So I decided that maybe if I pretended I didn't know how to skate, she'd help me! And if she did that, we might get to hold hands. That would have been really nice…

"I'm not very good," I answered. I poofed my skates on, rolled a few inches, and then fell on purpose. I hoped she didn't notice that it wasn't an accident just to grab her attention…now there's a sentence you don't hear out of me every day. WLiiAfanatic is teaching me a lot…oops, off track.

"I'll help you up," she said. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I didn't let go right away, so she grabbed back, just like I hoped she would.

She hesitated a bit before she grabbed my other hand and led me around in a big circle, kept up a conversation, and helped me keep my balance while I kept pretending to lose it. She really didn't seem to notice that I was messing up just to get her to help me! My plan actually worked!

"You're doing a lot better, Cosmo!" Wanda said to me.

"I am?" I said in a worried voice. Then I remembered that she didn't know I was faking. "I mean, thank you."

Wanda looked like she wanted to laugh. Maybe she did know I was pretending. _"Oh, great!" _I thought. _"You blew it! How am I supposed to get out of this one!"_

"You wanna sit down and get a bite to eat or something?" Wanda asked me.

_"That works!" _I thought. "Okay!"

The two of us skated over to a bench, still holding hands, and sat down. I poofed up a sandwich and gave half to Wanda. "Thanks," she said to me.

"You're welcome!"

We sat and ate. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO pretty!

Wanda looked up at me. "Any particular reason you're staring at me?"

I stammered. I wanted to be like Venus and make up a really good lie so I didn't have to embarrass myself. I mean, she probably didn't think I looked good at all!

"Are you okay?"

"YOU'RE PRETTY!" I yelled out. I could have slapped myself. How could I have been so stupid! She probably thought I was an idiot…like pretty much everyone else I knew except for Mamma and my friends.

"Thanks…" Wanda said. And before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her on the cheek.

I couldn't believe what I did! We barely even knew each other! That did it, she probably really hated me! I should have just flown off right then and there.

Wanda was blushing. _"Is that bad?" _I thought. I guess it wasn't, because she leaned over and kissed me. Only she kissed me on the lips.

I felt my face turn red. I hope I didn't look as stupid as she did…even if she was still beautiful.

Venus, Donna, and Summer flew over. "Hey guys, we're gonna go get something to eat." Donna said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" I said really fast, before I could say or do anything else that was dumb. Well, anything else that she probably thought was dumb. I didn't think it was dumb to kiss her. I liked kissing her. I could have done it again if we weren't floating apart form each other. Donna was talking to Wanda about something.

"So, lover boy," Summer said to me. "How'd you do today?"

"Huh?"

Venus smiled. "Like we couldn't see you kiss her!"

"You saw that?" I asked. My face turned red again.

Summer looked like she was going to say something, but Venus stopped her. "We won't say anything if you don't want us to."

"Especially not to Mamma!" I said. "Or Wandissimo!"

Venus raised an eyebrow. "Why would we talk to him?"

I shrugged. "It could happen." I glared at Summer. Everyone knew she liked to tell everyone everything.

Summer smiled. "Trust me on this one, Cossie. I won't tell a soul."

I really hoped she was telling the truth. We had school tomorrow. No matter who should told there, Wandissimo would find out.

* * *

I poofed to the roller rink to see that Donna and Summer were there already. "Hey, guys," I said with a smile. I was happy to be there. I really wanted a chance to get to know Cosmo a bit more.

"Hey, Wanda!" Summer responded. Donna just looked at me weird.

I coughed. I couldn't place the look on her face, but there was something eerie about it. You have to get used to that when you're friends with Donna. She can see right through people and look right at their thoughts.

Summer's eyes wandered a bit. "Hey, there's Marcus! He's that jerk who stood my sister up! I'll be right back."

Donna and I laughed as Summer flew away with a sleeve rolled up. "That girl has an interesting life," my friend said.

"I'll bet."

Donna sighed. "So, you look awfully happy to be here. Anything I should know about?"

"Well, no," I answered. "I mean, you already know that I like Cosmo."

Summer flew back towards us. I could tell she wanted to know what she missed. She's like that.

Donna smiled. "Well, Venus and Cosmo will be here any minute. I need to come up with something convincing by then."

"What are you—"

I was interrupted when Venus and Cosmo flew up. "Hey, everybody!"

With a lot of smiling, nudging, and giggling, the three girls had managed to poof off to the other side of the floor, leaving me and Cosmo alone. It'd be the perfect time to learn about him!

"So," I asked him. "Are you a good skater?" I know, it was stupid, but I had to start somewhere.

"Actually, I'm—I'm not very good." With that, he skated a few inches and fell.

I could tell he was faking. A monkey could tell he was faking. I was kind of glad that we did though. "Teaching" him how to skate stuck me as a bit romantic. So I offered a hand to help him up. When he grabbed it, it tingled. He smiled after I grabbed back, so I decided to take his other hand and lead him around the rink a bit.

"How long have you known Venus?" I asked, just to keep a steady conversation.

"As long as I can remember," Cosmo answered. "Which isn't very far back, so I'm not sure."

I laughed and he pretended to stumble. He was so adorable! I wanted to hug him right then and there.

We talked about everything from school to sports to pancakes while I pretended to teach Cosmo. After a while, I decided to play along a bit more and say, "You're doing a lot better, Cosmo!"

He mumbled something. I noticed he seemed to get a little uncomfortable, so I suggested we sit down and take a break. He agreed and we headed towards a bench. Cosmo poofed up and sandwich and gave me half.

"Thanks," I said. I nibbled it for a while when I noticed Cosmo was staring at me. I asked him why, which probably wasn't my best move, but there's nothing I can do about that now.

"I—I um, sort of—you know—the eye doctor said—um—you have a—"

"Are you okay?"

Cosmo called out, "YOU'RE PRETTY!"

He looked really embarrassed, but I was quite flattered. I wanted to tell him that he looked really handsome, even more than that, but I couldn't find the right words, so I just mumbled a thank you.

I suddenly felt like a total idiot. Why couldn't I tell him how I felt? I was going to jump up and fly for my life, but he leaned over and kissed me right on the cheek.

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe he did that! I hoped my face wasn't as red as I thought it was.

Cosmo looked seemed shocked by his own actions. I wanted to assure him that it was all right, but I didn't know how. All I did know is I wanted to kiss him back, so…

It was Cosmo's turn to turn red. I hoped it meant that he didn't mind me kissing him. I liked it…_a lot!_

Neither of us were sure of what we wanted to do next, so I was extremely grateful when the three girls flew up and asked if we would join them for something to eat. Cosmo seemed to be really enthusiastic about the idea. I felt a bit jealous at first, but I noticed he was still staring at me as we flew away form the roller rink.

Donna flew next to me. "I guess you two like each other more than I thought!"

"You saw us?" I asked a bit louder than I intended to.

Donna nodded. "We all did. And we all thought it was pretty darn cute."

"Cut it out!" I growled.

"Okay, okay," Donna laughed. "All 'm gonna say is that I hope it goes a bit farther than this. You guys are SO adorable together!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup! Especially when you were," Donna made quotes with her fingers, "'helping' him skate."

"It was obvious that he was faking, wasn't it?"

Donna looked surprised for a second, but then just nodded in agreement. Who did she take me for, the April Fool?

"If it was so obvious, why'd you help him?"

"Well…" I answered. "To be honest with you, I really kind of…wanted to—"

I could tell by the mile on Donna's face that I didn't need to continue. "What was the kiss like?"

"Oh, it was…amazing." I started off as if it was no big thing, but it really was. I kept wishing that one day, when I kissed him again, he'd kiss me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Chet Ubetcha saying - We interrupt this Fan Fic to bring you...Wandissimo's point of view! **

A second job at the roller rink. Now that would have taken my mind of Wanda! There would be many beautiful girls in short little skirts skating around, twirling up in the air…just the thought of it made me want to jump up and do the Swirly Pink Hair Dance. But sadly, there was only one Swirly Pink Haired girl nearly as wonderful as me to dance on. And she was gone.

As I was instructing a small fairy child on how to keep his balance, the blue haired fairy girl caught my eye. She was familiar. Maybe she was that other popular fairy girl, what was her name…Saturn, maybe? Her name does not matter. All that matters is what I heard her say to her white and gold haired friends.

"Can you believe how adorable Cosmo and Wanda are? It's just too sweet for words!"

What! This could not be! Wanda, _mi amore, _my love, with _Cosmo!_ It did not make any sense. Why would she pick a moron like that when she could have married me and make extremely sexy children! But _Cosmo…_

The child I was assisting floated in front of my handsome face. "Hey, mister. Your face is turning really red. You should see a doctor about that."

I shoved the inferior being out of my way and flew at top speed towards the love of my life and the wimp who stole her from me. Unfortunately, I flew in right when that green haired (Fairy Movers truck passes by and honks) kissed her beautiful cheek.

A human girl with brown hair, a pair of ripped jeans, and a shirt telling me to vote for a man named Pedro came up to me. "Dude, you're, like, really red."

I yelled at her in Spanish for a minute, then asked her. "What am I supposed to do about this!"

The girl blinked a few times. "Haven't you read the summary, Muscles McGoo?"

"No, I have not…and do not call me that!"

The girl directed me to a screen with the word "summary" on it. I read the page.

"Power? What power? All I have is a pathetic job and an amazingly stunning body." With that I ripped my shirt off.

"Ew!" the girl said. "I think I can help you with your problem. And, by the way, you ain't no Constantine Maroulis!"

The girl asked someone named Scotty to beam her up, and she left. "Who was that mysterious crazed child?" I asked myself as I poofed my shirt back. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me. It looked like a fairy, but something was different.

"Hello, Muscles McGoo," the creature said. "WLiiAfanatic tells me that we have a situation here."

"Who?"

"That crazed human girl who kept telling me to vote for Pedro. Anyway, she says that I should help you with your problem, because it can help with my goals. And also that she needed someone to keep this story from falling apart."

I pondered a bit. Could I trust this pointy-headed being?

"Step into my office," I said, poofing up a door to my massage room at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa.

"AND DON'T CALL ME MUSCLES MCGOO!"

In the office, the creature, who called himself Sanderson, and I had come up with a brilliant plot. Sanderson would capture Wanda and make her give him and his boss all the information he needed to take over all of Fairy World. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, and it will be, I will come in and heroically save her, causing her to fall madly in love with me. And then the boss will give us joint-rule of the new Pixie World. There was a bit more detail, but that bratty human girl won't let me over-stay my welcome in this chapter.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" WLiiAfanatic said to us.

"Oh, great, you again!" I said, staring her down. She was an annoying little—

"No, it isn't," Sanderson said. "All our plans are businessy and have contracts. When did we become less official?"

"Because this is _my _story!" WLiiAfanatic stated. "Don't worry, you won't stay like this forever. But just so the plan isn't completely horrible, I'll write up a contract!"

Boy, was that girl confusing! In five minutes she came back with a contract. Sanderson signed it, then passed it on to me. It read, "The Pixies can do whatever they'd like to Wanda, as long as she will be rescued by and always be able to stay with her true love".

I signed it. Wanda's true love…how right the human girl was about me and my gorgeous body

"That contract was very un-official," Sanderson said to the annoying human girl who wouldn't leave.

"So are you."

"Then why am I still wearing a business suit and talking in a monotone?"

"Well, um, you see…bye!"

With that, the human girl ran off. "That was odd," I said.

"Yes. Now aren't we supposed to be laughing maniacally right about now?"

"Good idea," I answered. And, well, we laughed maniacally.

**This is Chet Ubetcha saying - Now back to your regularly schedualed chapter **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. I do own one more character in this story now, though! I'm sure you'll know who that is.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! Cosmo's part is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, although for once I'm pleased with how Wanda's turned out, so it all ballances out, right? I'm gonna work on Chapter 6 as soon as possible, because I want to finish this before school starts up. After that, there's a LOT of family stuff and this would never get finished! Well, enough of this. On with the story!

**Chapter Five - Summer's The Moron/Two Pixies and a Human**

I woke up the next morning to a perfect day. The sun was shining, the streets were busy with happy fairies on their way to work, and there was the fact that Wanda kissed me!

Yesterday, at the diner all Wanda and I did was talk. And our hands touched a lot; I can't forget that part! We got along so well, I asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I wasn't thinking about what Mamma would say, or how many of my ribs Wandissimo would break, all I thought about was being with her.

And she said yes!

I poofed on my regular clothes, flew downstairs and ate breakfast. Wanda and I were going to meet at her house and then poof to school together, so I had to eat fast or else I would be late. I was really happy when she asked if we could go together. That must have meant she didn't think I was dumb!

"Cosmo," Mamma said to me, "don't eat so fast! What's the rush?"

I never thought about what Mamma would think if she knew I was going to go to school with Wanda. It probably wasn't anything good. I tried to think of what Venus would say, but I only ended up stammering.

"Cosmo, you aren't going to school with a girl, are you?"

Lucky for me, Donna poofed in then. "Well, looks like you caught me Mrs. Cosmo's Mom! Now, come on, Cosmo, we'd better get going. There's that…uh…important assembly this morning."

I was confused at first, but then I knew that she was trying to get me out of there. "Yeah, right…assembly."

Mamma smiled at Donna and kissed me goodbye before me and Donna poofed out together. We were in front of Wanda's house. I recognized it from the day before.

"She said she'd meet you out here, right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

Donna smiled. "I just don't want her father to flip out on you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that for now. I'll see you guys at school!" Donna said, then poofed off. I waited outside for Wanda.

After a few seconds, I saw a cloud of pink dust. Wanda! I thought, _"Every time I see her she looks more and more beautiful."_

"Hi, Cosmo," she said with a smile. Gosh, was she pretty!

"Hi…" I said. I caught myself staring at her again.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I answered. "You just look…really nice today."

Wanda smiled again. "Thanks."

Before we could do anything else, Wanda disappeared.

"Wanda?" I asked. I thought she might have been at school, so I poofed myself there, too. It took me a few tries before I actually got there.

Venus, Summer, and Donna were waiting for me. "Where's Wanda?" they all asked at once.

"She's not here?" I asked worriedly.

"Cossie, what happened?" Summer asked.

"Well," I said. "I think things were going really well until she disappeared."

Venus slapped Summer. "See? Look what you did!"

"What did she do?" Donna asked. I was thinking that same question.

"Our moron of a friend over here saw Mamma Cosma this morning and somehow got on the subject of how Cosmo was Wanda's boyfriend!"

"You _what!_" Donna and I yelled at the same time.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I can't believe I trusted you!" I yelled, and then I poofed away. I'm not sure where I went exactly, but it was scary. I looked around for a while before I heard a familiar voice.

"Cosmo!"

I turned around. And I saw Wanda! And she was chained to a wall!

"Wanda, what happened?" I asked. Did my Mamma do this to her?

"I got captured by someone who said he wanted to take over Fairy World!"

"He…he captured you?"

Wanda nodded. She said something else, too, but I was too upset to hear it. What did this person do to her? What was he going to do? Was he hurting her?

"Wanda, I promise I'll get you out of here," I said. I poofed back to the school.

Summer and Donna had gone to class, but Venus was still there when I got back. "What happened? Where is she?"

"Someone captured her!" I said in a panicky voice. Hey, another one of those new words! "They're going to take over Fairy World!"

"What?" Venus asked. Before we could do anything, our wands shut off and everything got gray.

* * *

Wanda was looking out of the window in her living room. Cosmo was coming to pick me up and then we'd poof to school together. I know it's very clichèd, but that's the way it happened. Anyway, I was waiting for him to show up, thinking about the great time we had the day before. I still couldn't believe we were boyfriend and girlfriend. 

I finally saw him outside my window and I poofed outside.

"Hi, Cosmo," I said.

"Hi…" he said back. I had gotten used to the staring, and I took it as a compliment. Most people didn't think or me as pretty. The only reason I was in the popular crowd was because of my father. It was nice to know that a conceited jerk wasn't the only person who liked the way I looked.

Even if I did know what the staring meant, I, like most other girls, love to be told that they're pretty. So I asked him why he was staring.

"You just look really nice today."

I thanked him and was about to grab his hand and poof us off, but the next thing I knew I was chained to some huge wall. Cosmo was no where in sight.

I looked around a little more thoroughly. Everything in the room was metal. There wasn't much in the room, though. Just four walls, the chains that they used to hold me up, and a few file cabinets. I was going to break free, but I saw my wand a few feet away. There was no way I could reach it.

As I was struggling to break free, two magical creatures appeared in front of me, accompanied by a human girl. "Hello, Wanda," the larger of the two creatures said to me.

"Who…who are you?" I asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm the Head Pixie, and this is my assistant, Sanderson."

"Then who's the human?"

Both pixies looked over towards the human and asked, "Why are you still following us!"

"Just shut up and get on with your plan," the girl said.

Head Pixie sighed. "Anyway…we Pixies are set out to destroy Fairy World, and we need you to be our informer."

"Why would I tell you anything?"

Head Pixie looked down at Sanderson. "Did we ever work on that part?"

The human girl mumbled something and gave HP a picture. I couldn't tell what it was a picture of, but the pixies seemed confused by it.

"That's him?" one of them asked.

The girl nodded.

"Because if you don't tell us what we need to know," Sanderson said, "This fairy is going to live a life of misery."

With that, HP held a picture of Cosmo in my face.

I was horrified. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing, as long as you give us our needed information."

I gave up trying to break free. I would never do anything to hurt Cosmo. I'd rather they take over Fairy World. At least Cosmo would be okay.

I hoped.

"Fine," I said.

"We need to know what powers everything here," HP said.

"Wandos 2.0" I answered.

"And where is the main source?"

"I know!" the human girl shouted out. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Will you leave us alone if we do?"

The girl nodded.

The three of them "pinged" off, leaving me alone in the room again. It wasn't just me for long, though, because the girl came back in some sort of beam.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Star Trek," she answered. "I promise, the pixies won't leave you here for long."

"Why did they need me, anyway?"

"This is all Wandissimo's idea!" she said to me. "When the pixies take over Fairy World, they're going to make some sort of law or something that says you can only marry Wandissimo."

"_What!_" I yelled.

"Don't worry," the girl said. "I know exactly how to get you out of this!"

I wanted to ask this girl how she planned on getting me out of a law like that, but she asked some guy named Scotty to beam her up, and she left. Cosmo came in no more than two seconds later.

I called out his name and he turned around. "Wanda! What happened!"

"Two pixies captured me and said they wanted to take over Fairy World!"

Cosmo's face turned red. He looked angry. _Really _angry.

I stared to tell him about how it was all Wandissimo's idea, but he interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I promise I'll get you out of here!" he said. Then he left, too.

About a minute later, I saw my wand shut off. I hoped Cosmo was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If I did own the Fairly Odd Parents, you'd hear me screaming. Do you hear screaming? Thought so...

**Author's Note: **Behold! The shortest chapter yet! I really did try to make it longer, I swear I did, but adding any useless information would only make the story worse. Hope your in a for a quick read...

**Chapter Six - More Fancy Words/Duh!**

In an instant, things turned into confusion. Wow, that was a fancy sentence! That sounds about right for what happened next, though. Everyone was going nuts, rushing around the hallways. I'm not sure how, but Summer and Donna found me and Venus.

"Cosmo," Summer asked. "What happened?"

"Someone captured Wanda!" I shouted out. My two friends turned to Venus.

"All I know," Venus said to them, "is that we need to find out where Wanda is exactly."

Venus, Summer, and Donna kept talking, but I didn't hear them. All I could think about was Wanda. What were those horrible people doing to her? She didn't deserve whatever they were planning. She didn't deserve anything bad at all.

"Okay, I give up!" Venus shouted, bringing my head back into the room. Yet again, another fancy sentence that hit the nail on the head! "There is no way we can do this without magic!"

There was a green light beam in the middle of the hallway and a human girl came in. "I can help!"

My friends and I looked at her weird. "Who are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm WLiiAfanatic!" the girl said. "And I know where Wanda is!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "You're that girl who keeps teaching me fancy new words!"

WLiiAfanatic nodded.

"Wait," Donna said. "You know where Wanda is?"

"Yup! Now, all of you huddle real close to me…"  
The four of us got really close to WLiiAfanatic and the next thing I knew I was in the gray room again.

"Cosmo!" Wanda shouted. "Venus! Summer! Donna! And…strange girl with the pixies! How did you get here?"

"Star Trek," WLiiAfanatic answered. "And the pixies only think I'm working with them! I'm really on your side, Wanda."

"Then why didn't you let her go!" Donna and I yelled at the same time.

"It's all part of the story!"

"If you're telling the story," Wanda asked, "then what was I talking in the third person back at my house?"

"Never mind that for now," WLiiAfanatic said. "Cosmo, you weren't paying very good attention when we last saw you, so I'll fill you all in. The pixies are out on a quest to take over Fairy World. And you guys know they pretty much did that already. Now, unless the four of you get out of here really soon, the pixies are gonna come looking for Cosmo and take him to a small, cramped room and make sure he stays there so Wandissimo can be the hero, save Wanda, and the two will be forced my the new pixie laws to marry each other."

"What!" my friends, my girlfriend, and me shouted,

"Just re-read my terribly long sentence!" WLiiAfanatic said, then she turned around to face Wanda. "Didn't I already tell you about the plan?"

I never heard Wanda's answer. All I could think about was Wandissimo marrying Wanda. _I _was going to marry Wanda! Over my dead body would Wandissimo get to marry Wanda!

I grabbed the human's shirt. "WLiiAfanatic, you've gotta help us!"

"That's why I added myself in the story!" WLiiAfanatic said. With that were "beamed up" into a really big room with tons of humans in it.

"What is this place?" Summer asked, looking around.

"This is the Authors' Lounge!" WLiiAfanatic answered. "Hey, there's Trixie21! I have to go thank her for her kind reviews! While I'm gone, you guys stay here. You can see what's happening with Wandissimo and the pixies on the screen with the paper guy on it.

After we looked around for a few minutes, Venus saw a machine with a paper guy in a red hat taped to the not-glass part. "This must be it!" she said.

We flew over and gathered around the screen. Summer pressed a button and we saw Fairy World.

Everything was a mess, almost exactly like the school hallway, only with more fairies. Summer accidentally hit this oval-ish thing with her elbow and the picture changed over to Wandissimo. He was talking with a magical-looking thing in a gray suit. His head looked like a triangle

"D'you think that's a pixie?" Summer asked.

When Summer talked, I tried to remember why I was so mad at her before. _"Hmm…"_

"He doesn't look very pixie-ish," Donna said. Venus nodded and we listened to the conversation.

"Do you have the proper explosives for the job?" Wandissimo asked.

"Yes," the triangle-headed pixie answered. "The Gray Room will be completely destroyed. All you have to do is swoop in with the key."

Venus looked at me. "Did he just say…"

"Good," Wandissimo said. "Now, where is Sanderson?"

"He's wiring the room," the pixie answered.

"He's _WHAT!_" my friends shouted at the same time. I just flew away from the monitor really fast. I needed to find WLiiAfanatic! It was kind of hard to concentrate, though. What would happen if Wandissimo saw a pretty girl and started flirting with her on the way to save Wanda? She'd be hurt, that's what! I couldn't let that happen!

I loved her way too much to stand for that! And that might have been my most un-Cosmo-like sentence yet!

Finally, I found WLiiAfanatic. "You've gotta help me! I've gotta get Wanda out of there before the—"

"The explosives," WLiiAfanatic answered. "I know. This _is_ my plot, after all!"

"What do I do!"

WLiiAfanatic gave me a weird stick. "I borrowed this from a Harry Potter story. It's like your wand, only it's less pretty. You poof outside, and I'll have Scotty beam your friends there later. If you can find Sanderson and distract him, then you should be able to get Wanda out."

"Thanks!" I said and tried to poof myself down town, where Wandissimo was. Instead I ended up in my living room.

"COSMO!"

And then I remembered why I hated Summer.

* * *

"_WHAT!"_

WLiiAfanatic tagged along with Cosmo, Venus, Donna, and Summer when they came into the huge metal room. She was explaining to them what was going on. I knew the plan, except for the part about Cosmo being trapped in a small, cramped, room.

"I thought you knew the plan already," WLiiAfanatic said to me.

"Well, no one ever told me about Cosmo being locked up in a really small room! He doesn't deserve that! He didn't do anything!"

"It's all part of the—"

"The plot!" I shouted, "We know! If you ask me, this is a really bad plot!"

"Jeez, you don't have to rub it in!"

I wanted to tell that girl more about how much I hated the situation she put us in, but she was helping Cosmo and the three girls get themselves to safety, which was lots more important. If anything at all happened to Cosmo I don't know what I'd do.

Did I ever feel that way about Wandissimo? Nope, not at all. Not even when I liked dating him did that thought ever cross my mind.

When Wandissimo grabbed my hand, it never felt the way it did when Cosmo did it. When Wandissimo kissed me on the cheek, I never felt the way I felt when Cosmo did. Wandissimo's eyes weren't nearly as wonderful as Cosmo's. Whatever I compared, Cosmo always came out the winner. Even when it came to smarts, Wandissimo lost. If he had any brain at all, maybe he'd know that an evil plot would never get me back.

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered to myself.

Right then is when I realized I loved Cosmo. And I was scared thinking about what the pixies would do if they found him. I felt tears wet my eyes as I saw the weird light beam.

"Oh, no," I mumbled. "Not that crazed human again!"

"Not even close!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Venus, Summer, and Donna!

"What are you guy doing? Where's Cosmo?"

"WLiiAfanatic said he was safe," Venus said.

"Of course," Summer added, "she hasn't been very helpful so far, so we can't really be certain."

Donna kicked Summer in the leg.

"Cut that out!" Venus yelled to her friends. She turned back to me. "Wanda, one of the pixies is setting up explosives! This is when Wandissimo is supposed to come in!"

I didn't care about explosives! "Where is Cosmo!"

"Wanda, did you hear me? You're about to—"

"I don't care, Venus! Cosmo's safety is more important than mine! I love him!"

Venus stared at me with a weird expression. "I'll be sure to shriek over that one later…"

The room got quiet, and I could hear ticking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents or Harry Potter (which I forgot to mention last time). Luckily, I do own my glasses. Without whom, none of this would be possible

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the last chapter! It's been fun, hasn't it? Anyway, I'm really sorry this took so long, but I couldn't make Cosmo's POV make sence so I had to write Wanda's first and I had some MAJOR writers block. But it's here now. Cosmo's part is a bit shorter than Wanda's this time, sorry! Now, enough with the author's note and on with the story!

**Chapter Seven - Me and my Mamma/Burnt in the Middle of Town **

"COSMO!" Mamma yelled at me. I turned around to look at her. She was really red and angry…and kinda scary.

"Uh, hi M-Mamma."

"What is this I hear about you seeing that horrible Wanda girl?"

"She's not horrible!" I said defensively. Mamma just ignored me.

"I forbid this! She's not right for you at all!"

"But Mamma—"

"I don't want to hear it Cosmo!" Mamma yelled. "I know she was dating that exchange student. The things he must have provoked! I'll bet (Binky flies in with the rainbow stripes screen and leaves when Mamma Cosma stops being vulgar)!"

I stood there with my mouth opened. How could she say such awful things about Wanda? "She'd—she'd never do that!"

"How do you know that, Cosmo?" Mamma asked. "She could have been doing anything with that boy, She's a wretched girl!"

"I love her!" I shouted. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. But I meant it.

"You know nothing about love!"

"That's not true!"

Mamma started to say something, but two oddly familiar looking girls flew in and captured Mamma in a huge sack.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"I'm Luna," one of them said, "and this is Venus. We're helping you save Wanda!"

"Save Wanda from what?" I asked. Then I heard a big boom from outside.

Daisy cringed. "That."

"WANDA!" I cried.

"She's probably in the middle of town," Luna said. She took out a weird stick wand like the kind the weird human girl gave to me and poofed me there.

I spotted Wanda almost the second I got there. And she was on the ground and burnt! Those pixies were the ones that hurt her. And I was going to kill them.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" I heard Venus's voice. She was wrestling with the square-headed pixie for something.

I flew up to the pixie and slapped him on the back of the head. Really hard, too, because he fell a few feet.

"Cosmo?" Venus asked. "You mean your mother didn't kill you?"

"Not yet!" I answered.

Venus smiled and the pixie flew back up. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You hurt Wanda!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault Wandissimo didn't show up."

"We would have been better off if Trixie21 wrote this," Venus mumbled. Then she yelled to the pixie, "Give me the contract!"

"Never!"

For the next five minutes, Venus, the pixie, and me fought for the contract. Venus finally got it from him after a while.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Now, there's gotta be a loophole somewhere. Every other contract and/or rule in this show have one."

While Venus read the contract, Wandissimo showed up. "Hey! Blue-haired fairy girl! Let go of that!"

"No way!" Venus shouted at that evil jerk. "It clearly states that Wanda and Cosmo are supposed to be married!"

"What?" Wandissimo and I asked at the same time.

"No!" Wandissimo said. "I'm going to marry that swirly pink angel!"

I gripped my stick wand and shouted, "Wanda is MY swirly pink angel!" I tried to use my deadliest magic on Wandissimo but all I did was put him in a cage.

Venus looked at me and blinked. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I…don't…know," I answered.

Venus shrugged. "Good enough. Now, let's go find Wanda!"

* * *

"That isn't good!" Donna yelled out. 

"Way to point out the obvious!" Summer, Venus, and I snapped back. Either I was about to be burned to a crisp, or Wandissimo was going to fly in, rescue me, and then be forced by new Pixie laws to marry me. The future didn't look very bright.

The ticking became faster...or my mind was playing tricks on me. Either way, I knew we didn't have much longer.

"What are you still doing here?" I yelled out to my friends. It turns out only Donna and Summer were there.

"We don't know how to get out!" Donna yelled back.

"Where's Venus?"

"We don't know that either!" Summer answered me.

The ticking kept getting faster. Where was Wandissimo? Even if he was a jerk, he was about to get me out of here.

"Where's Cosmo?" I heard Donna ask.

"He's supposed to be in the center of...oh, no!"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong with--"

The ticking stopped, and the next thing I knew I was right in the middle of town.

Everything was chaotic. Fairies were floating around in every direction. I sat up and tried not to hit my head on anyone's feet. I noticed Summer and Donna where sitting up, too.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your stupid ex didn't make it!" Summer yelled.

"Forget about Wandissimo!" Donna snapped at our friend. "Where's Venus and Cosmo."

I got really scared. The pixies probably had him locked up in some tiny room in God knows where. And who knows what they were doing to Venus.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that the streets were now totally empty, even Summer and Donna had flown off somewhere. How long had I been sitting there?

I saw HP floating towards me. "Where's Wandissimo?" he asked.

"I--I don't know," I answered. "He never showed up."

"So now Cosmo and Wandissimo are missing," HP mumbled. "Just great..."

"So I don't have to marry Wandissimo?"

"Oh, you do. The contract says--"

"Hold that thought!" a familiar voice called out. When I looked, I saw Venus, who was floating towards us with Cosmo on one side of her, and a caged Wandissimo on the other. She had a sheet of paper in her hand.

I floated up.

HP looked at the paper. "Where did you get that?"

"Sanderson," Venus answered.

As if that were his cue, Sanderson joined us looking a bit banged up.

HP looked at his assistant. "The girl did that to you?"

Sanderson nodded and fixed his crooked sunglasses.

Venus cleared her throat and we all looked at her. "The contract says that Wanda has to marry her true love. So, who's it gonna be."

I answered without hesitation. "Cosmo!"

"COSMO!" Wandissimo shouted angrilly.

"Cosmo! That's me!" Cosmo flew over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Why was that contract so flawed!" Wandissimo said to no one in particular.

"Because this is my story!" shouted another familiar voice. We could all clearly see WLiiAfanatic standing by the Wandos 2.0 wand.

"NO!" the pixies shouted as the human girl plugged in the wand. As she did, the pixies and Wandissimo disappeared, the damage from the explosion was repaired, and our wands came back.

I wanted to thank the girl, but she disappeared with the pixies.

Venus smiled at us. "I'll leave you two kids alone."

After Venus had flown away, Cosmo looked at me and asked. "Why? You could have had Wandissimo, and you picked me."

I smiled. "Because I love you, Cosmo."

And the next thing I knew, our lips were together.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

I never thought I would have so much fun playing charades in Cosmo's mom's basement, but that's where I was exactly a year later.

"I'm sorry about Luna and Daisy not returning your mom," I said to Cosmo as we were finishing up.

"It's okay," Cosmo answered. "If she was still around, we would never be here right now.

I smiled. "I'm going to use the little fairy's room," I said and flew upstairs.

In the bathroom I fixed my hair a bit and freshened up some. I never knew that when I returned downstairs I would hear the best thing I'd ever hear in my life.

"Wanda," Cosmo asked me with a chewed up pen cap in his hand, "will you marry me?"

I was absolutely speechless. Even if it was a pen cap, it was more beautiful than any ring I ever saw.

"Yes!" I screamed excitedly, and we kissed.

After that, Cosmo left a note to his mother (in case she ever came back) that said he went out to get some milk, and we flew off. We didn't know where we were going, but we knew we'd go together.

And that was a whole lot sweeter than turning down Wandissimo!

**The Final Author's Note: **Well, that's it! Thanks to all my reviewers; Skyhiatrist, Wanda Wish, Ryuko DragonHalf, KiloLuna, Moonjava, Jack Nightmare 2 U, Fairly-Odd-Parents, Live2Write4Ever, dArkliTe-sPirit, and an extra special thanks to Trixie21, who's reviews not only made me write more, but also helped me write better reviews myself.

Thanks to Crowded House for coming out with the song "Don't Dream It's Over", and thanks to Journey for coming out with the song "Open Arms". These two songs definitely inspired me the most while writing this, especially chapters four and seven.

Thanks to my friend Krysten for putting up with my obsessiveness while I was writing this. Anyone else probably would have shot themselves listening to me talking about this.

And now the A/N is over, too. So many endings...

Keep an eye out for my next story. I'm not sure if it'll be up soon, but it's definitely going to be written!


End file.
